


Permission

by DezIsWhoIAm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, TW: ableist slurs, but still there, it's just one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DezIsWhoIAm/pseuds/DezIsWhoIAm
Summary: I love seabiscuits blacksmith Clark Danvers AU, and I just had to write a short little drabble based off of it! I suggest reading it first: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815001/chapters/29255007





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Lena stresses as Clark Danvers asks her father a very important question. Hope you enjoy!

Lena had never been this nervous in her entire life. When it came to stress, she had peaked in this very moment.

“Pacing is not ladylike,” Lillian said calmly from the corner of the room. 

When Lena looked over at her stepmother she found the woman sat pristine on the edge of one of the overly-fancy parlor chairs. She had learned early on that Lillian hated her, and that Lena would never be anything but a bastard disgrace in Lillian’s eyes. Lena didn’t care what her stepmother thought, yet she couldn’t help but freeze in place. Her hands bunched up the fabric of her dress, and she had to consciously stop herself from wrinkling the fabric. 

“There’s no need to be nervous, my dear. We both know your father would never allow someone as low as Clark Danvers to marry you.” Lillian sneered, her lips spread in a smug smile. 

“I wouldn’t be so quick to doubt Clark, mother. The entire town loves him, he's a hard worker, he owns his own business.” 

“That blacksmith shop he works so hard at is an absurd farce. You need a real man, one that comes from a very rich family. Don’t worry, once your father rejects Mr. Danvers I have plenty of young men lined up to take his place.” 

Lena’s heart dropped like a stone. It settled deep in her stomach and she had to put a hand out to steady herself. 

“I won’t accept anyone that isn’t Clark.” Lena made her voice resolute. 

“We’ll see about that.” 

Before Lena could respond there was the sound of muffled conversation on the other side of the door. She whipped her head towards it as the doorknob rattled before the door swung open. 

“Oh, really?” Lionel Luthor laughed and clapped a hand on Clark’s back. “That’s quite the story, young man.” 

“Yes, but all true.” Clark’s grin widened as Lionel laughed harder. 

Lillian cleared her throat, obviously displeased, and Lionel cleared his throat as he straightened to his full height. 

“Sorry, my dear.” Lionel turned her attention away from Lillian and she huffed. “Lena dear, Mr. Danvers and I have been talking. I believe he is the right man for you.” 

Lillian choked on air and Lena had to keep from flinging herself into her father’s arms. 

“Lionel, you can’t be serious!” Lillian yelled as she stood from her seat. 

“Lillian, Mr. Danvers is well respect in the community and he’s a hard worker. Not to mention an excellent storyteller,” Lionel chuckled. 

“I will not allow you to wed our daughter off to some, some,  _ invalid  _ that-”

“Lillian, that is enough. She’s my daughter, and I have the final say. Mr. Danvers has my blessing, if Lena will have him. But that’s a question the young man has to ask himself. Now, come with me. These two need a moment alone.” 

Lillian stormed past all of them and shrugged off Lionel’s hand as he tried to touch her shoulder. She stopped to shoot one last glare at Lena before she marched out of the room. 

“I apologize for my wife’s behavior, we’ve never agreed on what’s right for Lena. I believe you’ll do right by my daughter, Clark. Don’t disappoint me.” Lionel gave them a small smile before he too left, the door closing with a soft click behind him. 

“Lena, I-”

Lena flung herself at Clark and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Lillian said the most horrible things, and I, I- I was so afraid father would say no, that I’d have to marry some  _ man-”  _

“Lena, love, slow down,” Clark laughed as he pulled away from her. “It’s all over now. It’s alright.” Clark cupped Lena’s face and she leaned into his touch, her skin heating under his touch. 

“Isn’t there something you’d like to ask me?” Lena asked, her voice coy. 

“Yes.” Clark pulled back from her and produced a small box from his vest pocket. 

“What, I thought you said you didn’t-” 

“Just, give me a minute,” Clark chuckled. “Lena, from the moment I first saw you when I was thirteen years old, I knew you were the woman I was going to marry. You’re so beautiful, and intelligent, and  _ talented.  _ You light up my life, and I don’t think I can live my life without you in it. So, Lena Luthor, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” Clark opened the box to reveal a small silver ring encased in dark red velvet, a small glimmering sapphire centered on the band. 

“I made it, Alex helped. Well, she stopped me from obsessing over it. I hope you don’t mind it’s not a diamond, when I thought about what I wanted to give you a diamond seemed too common and ordinary. You, Lena Luthor, are extraordinary. And you deserve a ring that reflects that.” 

“It’s perfect.” Lena felt tears welling her eyes as Clark plucked the ring from it’s velvet cushion. 

“So, is that a yes?”    


Lena nodded her head enthusiastically and swiped at the tears rolling down her cheeks. “Yes, god,  _ yes.”  _

Clark slipped the ring on her finger and Lena took a moment to admire it. Handmade with love, it was the greatest gift she’d ever received. Lena grabbed Clark’s face and pulled him down into a crushing kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer as the kiss deepened. 

“I love you, Lena,” Clark mumbled against her lips.

Lena huffed a breathy laugh before whispering, “I love you too,  _ Kara.”  _


End file.
